Hora de Aventuras con Finn y Chicle:Solicita un episodio
Aquí podrás poner la trama y el nombre del episodio que tu quierás crear, esto es sólo un episodio neutral y pasará a la lista de episodios si es aprobado. Paso 1:¿Cómo creo una idea para un episodio? *Copia esto y escribelo según marque el nombre. Nombre del Episodio: Sipnosis: Carta de Título (opcional en la esquina derecha) Y luego firmar. *Despues debes esperar a que un administrador lo revise y el decidirá aceptarlo o no. *El episodio (nombre o parte de la sipnosis) puede cambiar dependiendo de la trama, si está completa o no. *El administrador aceptará el episodio si debajo de él hay un "Aprobado" o lo rechazará si pone "Desaprobado" *Todos los usuarios podrán opinar, pero los administradores contarán si el episodio es aceptado o no. Ejemplo Nombre del Episodio: 'Quizá Me Equivoquéthumb '''Sipnosis: '''La Princesa Llama y Finn discuten y ahora la PL quiere lastimar a la PC. ¿Cómo acabará esta historia? ¿Finn y la Princesa Chicle se quedarán juntos? ¿O Finn perdonará a la Princesa Llama? Me gusta por que el concepto de que la PC y la PL discutan, es fascinante y ... No me gusta por que no le veo sentido a un episodio tan malo y ... Episodios: Febrero 2014 thumb'Nombre del Episodio Help Me (USA) - Ayudame (España) - Ayudame (Latinoamérica) Sinopsis: La Princesa Flama se ve en apuros cuando alguien trata de robarle su gema, así que le pedira ayuda a Finn, el acepta y la PC comienza a sentir celos. --CracKers :B (discusión) 19:01 9 feb 2014 (UTC) Me encanta la trama y la carta de titulo te ha quedado muy bien. Me encanta eso de que quieran robar la gema de la Princesa Llama, tiene muy buena pinta, y algunas discusiones con PC lo pondrán muy interesante :3 Está genial. Me encanta la trama y la carta, y dado que todos lo hemos aprobado, sí saldrá en la lista. ---- thumb Nombre del Episodio The Bad Secret (USA) - Un mal secreto (España) - El Secreto Malo. Sinopsis: Tronquitos descubre algo malo acerca del señor cerdo, y pedira ayuda a Finn,Jake y la PC para que la ayuden a descubrir de que se trata. --CracKers :B (discusión) 19:05 9 feb 2014 (UTC) Este tiene una pinta misteriosa y genial. Está genial. Me encanta la trama pero la carta la quiero hacer yo, pero está perfecto. ---- Nombre del Episodios: War on Mars (USA) - Guerra en Marte (España) - Guerra Marciana (Latinoamerica) Sinopsis: '''Pasado un año y medio desde la muerte del Rey de Marte explota una guerra civil en Marte para buscar quien gobernara marte y Grob Gob Glob Grod/Blios le pide ayuda a Finn y Jake. Generalisimo 50px 19:38 9 feb 2014 (UTC) ¡Perfecto! La carta la haremos nosotros, aprobado de mi parte. ---- thumb '''Nombre del Episodio: Be Like Me (USA) - Ser Como Yo (España) - Sean como Yo (Latinoamérica) Sinopsis: Marceline se siente sola cuando Thor se va de viaje, así que convierte a los Chuches y a Finn y Jake en Vampiros temporalmente para divertirse con ellos, lo cual crea una disgustación por parte de la Princesa Chicle y trata de crear un antídoto. --CracKers :B (discusión) 19:45 9 feb 2014 (UTC) ¡Genial! Espero que no te importe, he cambiado un poco la sipnosis y el titulo, lo amo *-* ---- thumb Nombre del Episodio: You Grew (USA) - Has Crecido (España) - Tu Creciste (Latinoamerica) Sinopsis: Charlie consigue un nuevo novio quien más tarde le pide matrimonio, Jake descubre esto y trata de evitar que eso suceda, mientras que la Princesa Chicle y Lady Arcoiris le expliquen que Charlie ya es una mujer. --CracKers :B (discusión) 20:16 9 feb 2014 (UTC) Está bien. Me encanta la trama y la carta, solo debes crear o buscar quien será el novio de Charlie :). ---- Nombre del Episodio: Personality Disorder (USA) - Desorden de Personalidades (España) - Personalidades Desordenadas (Latinoamerica) Sinopsis: La Princesa Chicle crea una gran explosión de gas en toda la tierra de Ooo haciendo que todos intercambien personalidades. Ella y la Princesa Llama se intercambian de personalidades provocando que haya un malentendido ya que Finn comienza a salir con la Princesa Llama en el cuerpo de la Princesa Chicle y tiene que arreglarlo. --CracKers :B (discusión) 00:22 10 feb 2014 (UTC) ¿Puedo opinar? No lo sé, pero para mí esta muy bien, sólo recuerda que aquí son Princesa Chicle y Princesa Llama (Es decir, que es una Wiki Castellana). El anterior comentario fue obra de que olvidó firmarlo. Me encanta la trama, pero lo de Rooy Beer Guy es raro... Eso lo cambiamos, espero que no te importe, Carlos tiene un poco de razón, acabaré cambiando los nombres al español, pero si así os sentís mas comondos, no hay problema :) ---- Nombre del Episodio The Solar Eclipse (EUA) - El Eclipse Solar (Latinoamérica) - El Eclipse Solar (España Sinopsis: En la cita de PC y Finn se presenta un Eclipse Solar Total, Finn piensa que es algo muy malo, pero PC trata de hacerlo entrar en razón. ¿Finn tendrá razón? ¿O al ser el último humano nadie le dijo de qué se trataban los eclipses? -- 02:24 10 feb 2014 (UTC) Es un episodio muy raro, no creo que 10 capitulos den para esa idea, lo siento Carlos, por mí es un NO, ahora esperemos las respuestas del Jurado Popular xD ---- Nombre del Episodio: '''The Secret Society (Usa) - La Sociedad Secreta (Latinoamérica y España) '''Sinopsis: '''Finn le regala a Dulce Princesa (Princesa Chicle) una sortija pero se tropieza y cae abajo de la pared y entonces se encojen y van a buscarla y descubren que abajo de la pared hay una sociedad de ratones construida y fundada por Ciencia y buscar la sortija no va a ser nada facil. -- Dylan2178 04:16 P.M 20 de Febrero de 2014 (UTC) Está perfecto, es una buena idea y jamás se me habría ocurrido. 21:54 20 de Febrero de 2014 (UTC) La idea thats perfect :D ---- '''Nombre del Episodio: Wall Ooo's Wolf (USA) - El Lobo de Wall Ooo (Latinoamérica y España) Sinopsis: Finn, Jake y PC descubren una calle llamada Wall Ooo debajo del árbol casa de Finn y Jake. De repente, encuentran a un habitante para el cual deben darle una ntídoto debido a que un hombre-lobo le mordió y si no lo recibe antes del ocaso (medianoche y media), se convertirá en un hombre-lobo. 17:44 26 feb 2014 (UTC) El argumento está genial, me gusta, pero es un poco repetitivo de "Achuchombre", así que por ahora esperamos a que otro admin lo revise. Lo siento Morde, pero esque es repetitivo de "Achuchombre" y creo que este es mejor que el de "Episodio numero 132" pero tiene tambien varias referencias con el juego de "Hora de Aventuras: Explora la mazmorra por que yo paso" sobre la calle en el subsuelo, ademas en el episodio que hay arriba también trata del subsuelo, encima pones a Latinoamerica primero... ¿tu eres español enserio, tío? No, lo siento, no creo que sea un buen argumento, muy parecido a Achuchombre y un poco raro Episodios: Marzo 2014 Nombre del Episodio: '''Caugth in a nighmare (USA) - Atrapados en una pesadilla (España) - Luchando contra pesadillas (Latinoamérica) '''Sipnosis: '''Jake, PC, PL, PE y Marceline se dan cuenta de que Finn no se ha despertado en una semana. ¿La causa? La Bruja Maja le ha echado una poción para que se quede encerrado en una pesadilla para siempre. PC creó una máquina para que todos ellos pudieran meterse en la pesadilla de Finn, destruirla y hacer que Finn vuelva. Todos fueron hacia la pesadilla, pero la máquina se estropeó, y ya no podrán volver. ¿Conseguirán todos derrotar a las pesadillas que atormentan a Finn? ¿Conseguirán arreglar la máquina y volver? ¿O se quedarán atrapados en esa pesadilla... para siempre? Me encanta, sólo queda hacerle unos pequeñísimos ajustes y está listo :D Genialoso, simplemente genial, ese episodio debe estar en nuestra lista de fan-fics. ---- '''Nombre del Episodio: Rap-Venture (EUA) - Rap-Venturas (España) - Rap-Ventura (Latinoamérica) Sinopsis: Finn y la PC se inscriben a un concurso de rap y componen su propio rap. Todo va sobre ruedas hasta que descubren que un trío de raperos intentará boicotear a los otros participantes para ganar. -- 16:06 8 mar 2014 (UTC) ---- Nombre del Episodio: My History (EUA) - Mi Historia (España y Latinoamérica) Sinopsis: Las historias de Fionna y Cake se vuelven famosas en todo Ooo, se vuelve tan famosa que todos comienzan a crear su propia historia, el Rey Helado esta dispuesto a leerlas todas, pero comienza a disgustarse cuando comienzan a cambiar la historia y crear personajes sin sentido. --CracKers :B (discusión) 22:24 8 mar 2014 (UTC) ---- Nombre del episodio: Strange Fears (EUA), Miedos Extraños (España), Miedos Raros (Latinoamérica). Sinopsis: En un juego, Jake reta ver a Finn una película de terror sobre payasos, Finn acepta, pero este queda traumado al punto de crearle vida a su miedo. Ahora PC, Jake, Simon, Marceline y Mini-BMO tratarán de darle solución al problema de Finn. Aunque no será tan fácil como pretendían. -- Jake4Ever Dejame un Mensaje o te Ladro http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/f/f4/Wiggle.gif 11:57 17 mar 2014 (UTC) ;) ---- thumb Episodios: Abril 2014 Nombre del episodio: And now starts... Common Show! (EUA) A continuación les presentamos... ¡Serie Corriente! (España) Y ahora viene... ¡Show Común! (Latinoamérica) Sinopsis: Charlie, Jake Jr, Kim Kil Whan, Viola y T.V descubren el estreno de la serie Serie Corriente, el cual será a las 11/10 de noche, o sea, dentro de 30 minutos. Jake les prohíbe ver el programa, por lo que tienen 30 minutos para poner el canal donde Serie Corriente se va estrenar, antes de que empiece. -- 20:41 25 abr 2014 (UTC) Es muy lioso, resume un poco la trama, lo reviso y si me gusta te lo apruebo :) Me lío pero la trama se puede acortar MUUUCHO, y lo del Reino Hielo a que viene??? Lo siento, pero me parece un poco soso, solo buscar una canal para poner una serie? Lo siento, espero que tu proxima idea sea mejor :). ---- Nombre del episodio: '''Journey to the realm of fantasy (EUA) Viaje al reino fantástico (España) Viaje al reino de la fantasía (Latinoamérica) '''Sinopsis: '''Finn, Jake y la PC entran por un pozo que entra a otra dimención diferente lllamada el reino fantástico y se dan cuenta que Chicle ha sido elegida para ser reina en la zona de "Tierras de Hierbas y Flores". Pero no saben que ese lugar ha tenido un oscuro pasado. --Estebancon (discusión) 26/04/2014 17:30 (UTC) Está genial :D ---- '''Nombre del episodio: The labyrint in the tree House (EUA) el laberinto en la casa del árbol (España) Laberinto en la casa en el árbol (Latinoamérica) Sinopsis: '''La casa de Finn y Jake ha sido medio destruida ya que un rayo calló sobre ella, así que mientras la arreglan ellos tienen que buscar un lugar donde quedarse, y encuentran en medio del bosque una gran casa de madera encima de un arbol, ellos, entran sin pensarselo y empiezan a explorar la casa, pero se dan cuenta que se han perdido dentro de la casa, así que deberan intentar salir de allí, pero habrá un montón de monstruos que querran cortarles el paso. Yellow <3 (discusión) Me encanta la sinopsis, aunque tendremos que modificar el principio porque ya pasó en otro episodio (lo de la casa destruida) :) ---- '''Nombre del Episodio: Akira all power (USA), Akira todo el poder (España) Akira a todo poder (Latino America) Sipnosis: Finn y Jake en terminar una pelea con unos moustros, conocen a un chico llamado "Shan" quien les pide ayuda ya que su novia "Icy Nevy" (Un elemento de nieve/echizera), se había vuelto mala por un echizo de nieve que había salido mal por que una sombra humanoíde llamada "Akira" que era pricionera siendo una sombra, logró escapar con este echizo causado por Icy donde ella pensaba que era inofencivo, pués ahora ella tenia problemas con la Princesa Llama ya que Icy (siendo Akira) había sido muy mala con esta princesa por el echizo, y ahora también con la Princesa Chicle ya que había congelado a todos sus subditos. Ahora Akira con todo su poder azechará a Ooo esperando que sea su gran reino de MALDAD, y tienen que apresurarse en combatirla ya que si no lo hacen a tiempo, Akira se apoderará del cuerpo de Icy haciendo que esta sea una sombra nuevamente como lo era Akira. ¿Que pasará con Icy?, ¿Finn, Jake, PC y PL acabarán con Akira o ella podrá lograr combertir a Ooo en su reino de maldad como ella desea?. Create by: Icy Nevy La sinopsis es horrible, retorcida y tiene demasiados personajes. Ninguno de ellos me gusta, además es una parrafada tocha que no se va a leer nadie. Muy Crepúsculo y no le encuentro sentido. No me gusta nada :( Episodios: Julio 2014 '''Nombre del Episodio: '''Dry Out (USA) - Seco hacia afuera (España y Latino America)thumb|196px '''Sipnosis: '''Finn y Jake descubren una ciudad en el desierto, donde encuentran un cristal que hace clones de arena de ellos y esto podria ayudar a defender Chuchelandía de una gran amenaza. --Estebancon (discusión) 21:09 17 Jul 2014 UTC Me gusta mucho :3 pero que los clones se vuelvan contra ellos XDD